Itazura Neko
by Chia Moon
Summary: Taichi compra/adopta un gato a quien llama Sora. Surgen malos entendidos a raíz de ello. A Sora no le hace mucha gracia lo de la gata. A Yamato le ha causado un par de eventos cerebrales escuchar que "Sora" le ha arañado la espalda o que se ha pasado toda la noche llorando porque anda en celo.


**Cumpliendo otro retillo.**

 **Antes de leer:**

 _Sora:_ Gata.

 **Sora:** Personaje de Digimon.

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Título:** Itazura neko.

 **Pareja:** Taiorato.

 **Género:** Humor/romance.

 **Advertencias:** OOC, IC, gatos adorables **.**

 **Ranking:** M (por si las moscas)

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Reto dejado por Ferdd en el foro Proyecto 1-8:** Taichi compra/adopta un gato a quien llama Sora. Surgen malos entendidos a raíz de ello. _A Sora no le hace mucha gracia lo de la gata. A Yamato le ha causado un par de eventos cerebrales escuchar que "Sora" le ha arañado la espalda o que se ha pasado toda la noche llorando porque anda en celo._

* * *

 ** _Itazura Neko  
_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, Taichi no podía apartar la mirada del escaparate donde el animal se removía inquieto. Era precioso. Pelirrojo y de ojos azules. Una mezcla extraña que le recordó a dos personas en un mismo ser.

No podía dejarlo ahí, viendo como la gente se llevaba a los demás gatos y a _él,_ por ser más grande de edad, lo dejaban apartado. Eso, le recordó en cierto modo a él mismo.

Tres personas en un mismo animal.

No se lo pensó más.

—Quiero ese gato.

El tendero le miró con gesto de sorpresa.

—¿El pelirrojo de ojos azules?

—Así es— respondió rebuscando en su cartera.

Todavía tenían cosas de su difunto felino. No necesitaría demasiado.

El dependiente salió con el gato, dejándolo sobre el mostrador para que pudiera verlo mejor. Tai no necesitaba hacerlo. Acarició su barbilla y automáticamente, ronroneo.

—Eres un buen chico. ¿Verdad?

Extendió el dinero sobre el escaparate mientras el hombre le entregaba la documentación necesaria. Todo listo, con el gato en su trasportín, salió satisfecho, rumiando algunos nombres para él.

—

.

Vivir solo tenía tanto sus desventajas como ventajas. Vivir con tu hermana, muchas ventajas. Sus padres habían aceptado que ambos fueran a vivir juntos con la condición de que cuidara de su hermana. Nadie podía sospechar, o quizás sí, que fuera justo al contrario.

Tai sabía que su hermana se pondría contenta con el nuevo integrante, especialmente, después de lo mal que lo pasó con la muerte de su pequeño Miko.

Lo primero era que el gato se tranquilizara en su nuevo hogar. Que aprendiera las cosas necesarias y especialmente, educarle. No iba a ser difícil teniendo ya experiencia.

—Oh, cielos, es preciosa.

Hikari salió del baño justo cuando el gato salía del trasportín. La cogió entre sus brazos, besándole la cabeza y la dejó en el suelo para que investigara. Tai había fruncido las cejas.

—¿Preciosa? No le digas eso a un macho.

Hikari rió.

—Es una hembra, Tai. Se le nota con solo mirarla.

—¿Qué? — exclamó sorprendido—. No puede ser.

Se acercó al animal, levantándolo y, efectivamente. Una hembra.

—¿Has pensado un nombre? — cuestionó Hikari preparando agua para el gato y comida—. Supongo que solo pensaste nombre de macho.

Taichi agachó la cabeza al ser pillado. Todos eran nombres de chicos. Hasta había pensado en nombres de personajes de comic. Como Superman o Batman. Ahora que era hembra, la cosa cambiaba.

Miró a la gata de nuevo con otros ojos. Pelirroja. Ojos azules. Pelirroja. El corazón le dio un vuelco.

— _Sora._

—¿Cómo dices?

Hikari se había levantado de dejar las cosas para el animal. Taichi apenas pudo mirarla a la cara.

— _Sora_. Se va a llamar _Sora_.

—

.

Cuando Yamato lo vio entrar con las ojeras que traía, casi estalló en carcajadas mientras el castaño lo fulminaba con la mirada. Se dejó caer en el suelo, abriendo el paquete de comida que llevaba y suspirando.

—A ver que adivine— sopesó—; ¿Diarrea?

Un codazo directo a su estómago como respuesta.

— _Sora_ no me dejó dormir. Estuvo toda la noche sin callarse— soltó repentinamente.

Yamato, desconcertado, clavó la mirada en su mejor amigo. Bostezaba y masticaba casi a la vez. Al terminar, mientras todavía estaba en shock, se levantó para subir a lo alto de toda la terraza.

—Iré a dormir.

Yamato le vio subir las escaleras y casi al mismo tiempo, hizo acto de presencia **Sora**. Cargaba una caja con comida pequeña y alcanzó a ver las piernas de Tai perderse encima del tejado.

—¿Os habéis vuelto a pelear? — cuestionó.

Yamato cerró la boca que había abierto y la miró confuso.

— **Sora** , deberías de dejarle dormir.

—

.

Unos meses más tarde, Taichi volvió a llegar con ojeras. Yamato empezaba a dudar si preguntarle o no. Y aunque estaba siendo gracioso ver como su nariz estaba cerca de hundirse en su sopa de miso, no pudo evitarlo.

—¿De nuevo **Sora**?

Taichi dio un brinco y le miró. Cuando pudo enfocarlo correctamente, asintió.

—No he podido dormir porque está en celo y se pasa toda la noche gimiendo por atención.

Los palillos que había estado sujetando Yamato cayeron de sus dedos. Con la boca abierta, escuchó un gruñido de sueño de su amigo, pero el resto de su cerebro estaba intentando traducir esas palabras.

 _Esta en celo… Gimiendo…_

Ok. Era suficiente que sus amigos hubieran llegado a tener una fiesta y no hubiera sido invitado. Especialmente, desde que quedaron de acuerdo en ello.

 **Sora** , quien pasaba por allí, les miró arqueando una ceja. Yamato dejó que esa vez Taichi metiera la nariz en la sopa de miso.

—

.

Al día siguiente, Taichi llegó tarde a clases. No es que fuera un estudiante modélico, pero a menos que hubiera un cataclismo con el mundo digimon, no solía saltarse clases.

 **Sora** le miró preocupada, pero por más que le preguntó, no soltó prenda. Es más, cuando tuvo un momento de libertad, se metió en la enfermería.

Preocupada, **Sora** fue en busca de Yamato. Este la miró con preocupación y ambos acudieron a la enfermería juntos. No era normal que Taichi enfermera de ese modo.

Al entrar, se encontraron con Taichi sin camiseta y suspirando, con el ceño fruncido. Yamato fue el primero en acercarse.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Una pelea? — soltó de sopetón.

Tai negó.

— _Sora_ estuvo toda la noche arañándome la espalda.

Yamato se quedó congelado. **Sora** dio un respingo, apareciendo.

—¿Qué dices? — exclamó sintiendo sus mejillas arder—. ¡Yo no he hecho nada!

Miró hacia Tai, que la miró con los ojos abiertos llenos de sorpresa.

—¿Qué está pasando? — cuestionó Yamato finalmente, volviendo en sí.

Taichi no tuvo más remedio que explicarlo, confuso. Él pensaba que había hablado de su nueva mascota con ellos. Pero ahora que recordaba, la última vez que estuvieron juntos los tres, fue en casa de Yamato. Y había sido tan impresionante esa noche, que ni siquiera se acordó de contarles.

—

.

—¿Le has puesto _Sora_?

Taichi asintió mientras veía a la gata frotarse contra **Sora**. Yamato y él la observaban desde una distancia prudencial. La chica no había abierto la boca desde que entrara en el apartamento y viera a la gata. Pese a que parecía haberle caído bien en gracia.

—Tiene un poco de los tres— explicó Tai—. Pelirroja como **Sora**. Ojos azules como tú, Yamato. Y también tiene un poco de mí— expresó esto último entre dientes.

—Es… original— sopesó Ishida.

—No lo es.

Ambos miraron hacia la auténtica **Sora**. Se había puesto en pie y por el fruncimiento de sus cejas, entendieron que no le hacía mucha gracia la idea de tener un gato con su nombre.

—Yamato me ha contado todas tus aventuras y lo que has estado diciendo.

Infló los mofletes, mirando a otro lado. Yamato ahogó una risa entre los labios y Taichi la miró confuso. Tenía bastantes horas de sueño perdidas como para entender su mohín.

— **Sora** — murmuró pasándose una mano por los cabellos.

La chica dejó a la gata en el suelo, cruzándose de brazos. Ambos chicos suspiraron.

—Si sabes que no puedo suplantarte por nadie— confesó Taichi dando un paso hacia ella.

Sora bufó.

—Ey, tanto que le puso tu nombre a su gata— añadió Yamato uniéndose a ellos—. Y el gesto no fue malo. Reconócelo.

Sora se movió sobre la punta de los pies, hasta que suspiró. No podía negarse nunca a esa mirada de cachorro degollado que Taichi era capaz de ponerle en situaciones así.

—Vale. Es tierno pensar que pensaste en nosotros para escoger un gatito. Pero… todas esas cosas se mal interpretaron. Casi parecía que yo siempre estaba en tu casa haciéndote muchas cosas.

—Que no son mala idea— intervino Yamato.

 **Sora** fingió golpearle el estómago, sonrojada y Taichi le dio con el hombro, pero ya sonreía.

Y entonces, ya no fueron necesarias más palabras. No se preguntó quién abrazó a quién primero. Los tres terminaron enterrados en los brazos de otro. La cabeza de Tai y Yamato juntas, mientras Sora quedaba contra sus hombros.

Yamato fue el primero en besarle. **Sora** la segunda.

Tai se encogió de dolor al sentir la mano de Yamato descender por su espalda.

—Déjame ver eso— pidió **Sora.**

Tai no protestó. Se quitó la camiseta y se acostó en el sofá boca abajo.

 **Sora** se aseguró que ningún vendaje había sido quitado de su puesto.

—La próxima vez que _Sora_ quiera usarte como rascador, asegúrate de que tenga las uñas cortadas, Tai— pidió **Sora** en un suspiro.

Tai no contestó. Yamato se inclinó, incrédulo.

—Se ha dormido.

La pelirroja sonrió, divertida.

—Debe estar agotado.

Buscó algo con lo que cubrirle y cuando halló la manta, le cubrió. Yamato le pellizcó la nariz.

—¿Sabes que así estás muy violable, idiota?

La gata saltó sobre las piernas de su amo, acurrucándose. Sora le acarició la cabeza y la besó, para luego besar la mejilla del castaño.

Yamato le revolvió los cabellos y luego se fijó en ella.

—Creo que adoptaré un perro.

 **Sora** se tensó.

—Ah, no. No— advirtió, viendo por donde iban los tiros.

—Podría llamarle Taiorato— supuso.

 **Sora** echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió. Yamato le besó el cuello.

La gata bostezó sobre las piernas de su amo. La pareja se sentó en el sofá y mientras vigilaban al durmiente, sus manos se mantuvieron enlazadas, deseando que la tercera parte de su puzle despertara.

Taichi despertó quince minutos después, cuando al ponerse boca arriba, su gata saltó sobre su vientre.

—Demonio tenía que haberte puesto. Diablesa, _Sora_.

 **Sora** le tiró un cojín. Yamato rió.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

No sé si era la idea que se tenía o si me columpie al final. La verdad es que fue divertido escribirlo, al imaginarme esas escenas y Yamato en esas acciones xD. Pero al final todo se arregló. Quizás se pensara que el enfado de Sora iba a ser mayor... no sé.

Espero que con diferenciar el nombre de la gatita y nuestra Sora se haya entendido mejor. Me preocupaba eso, la verdad.

¡Gracias por leer, rw y apoyo!

Chia S.R

 **30 de enero del 2016**


End file.
